


Deafening Silence

by WeirdWriter11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Descriptions Of War, Cold Weather, Comfort Reading, Denmark Is Depressed, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Flowers, Forced Bonding, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Homosexuality, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm addicted to this ship, Insomnia, Inspired By My Other Fanfic, M/M, POV First Person, Potential Smut Maybe If Wanted, Rare Pairings, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Scared Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stockholm syndrome???, Working Hard With School To Update, World Meeting (Hetalia), bad language, my second fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWriter11/pseuds/WeirdWriter11
Summary: I bitterly threw the paper back to him and looked up to meet his eyes for once, violet stabbing into blue. To add salt to the wound and add to the mocking he reached out his hand for a shake. "Lovely" His accented voice filled the way too silent room. "Shake on it for good measure?" I narrowed my eyes at him and got up, stepping across the room with a swift pace before stopping in front of him. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as I reached out my hand, hesitating for a quick second... But he quickly reached further out and with a strong grip shook my hand, reminding me of how my future most likely held no moments of me deciding for myself anymore.Kongeriget Danmark now belonged to Russia, and so did I[Mostly POV of Denmark]
Relationships: Denmark/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Deafening Silence

**[Denmark's POV]**

I forced my hand to stop shaking as to not drop the pen like a fool, not willing to show even a drop of emotion as I signed the rest of the papers that somehow held so much power. Everyone's eyes burned through, some were sympathetic, some (mostly the ones I knew who belonged to) were judging, some were disappointed and one was from the tall devil watching with his trademark sadistic smile, who had even shown the tiniest bit of surprise. For all I knew, I had just finished signing my own execution papers... But at least I had the reassurance that I was doing this for my country and the people I love.

I bitterly threw the paper back to him and looked up to meet his eyes for once, violet stabbing into blue. To add salt to the wound and add to the mocking he reached out his hand for a shake. "Lovely" His accented voice filled the way too silent room. "Shake on it for good measure?" I narrowed my eyes at him and got up, stepping across the room with a swift pace before stopping in front of him. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as I reached out my hand, hesitating for a quick second... But he quickly reached further out and with a strong grip shook my hand, reminding me of how my future most likely held no moments of me deciding for myself anymore.

**Kongeriget Danmark now belonged to Russia, and so did I.**

********

I leaned against the cold wall and reached up my hand to run it through my hair, breathing in a long needed breath. "Fuck..." I managed to mutter out and closed my eyes to try and take at least a little bit of this in. War is really horrible no matter what side you're on, huh? It had started out as just a tiny bickering about land that was even too far away from me to even become my problem. But then it had just continued for ages while everyone got more territorial an greedy by the days, Russia was probably one of the biggest threats when it came to the Nordics. It wasn't big enough to be considered a world war but I wouldn't give it the chance to hurt them, I've given them enough shit in the past. My country is tiny and weak, but I had thought this out well enough. During the earlier fights Russia 'asked' for more land and control of the bigger countries at first, but then turned to Northern Europe and started to show interest.

I'm so tired of fighting and watching the people I've finally started to trust get hurt right in front of me, but I also had to think about my own people. Even in times like these I have to let go of my pride and realize that to the others I am in fact weak. So in return of security for both my family and people to keep them out of this war... I proposed myself to the worst place the nations now; my whole country, army and cities will support Russia, of course I wouldn't hand them on a silver platter for him to murder, they are still protected by the deal. No, the bad thing is that I'M the one being handed over to be at his full mercy. If I was bitter enough I should've just shot myself after I had signed the papers as to not give him the pleasure of such actions, if you wish you could even put it as that he now owns me. Literally.

I knew the Nordics wouldn't have let me if I told them beforehand, so when the door to the small empty room I was in barged open, I half expected the slap that stung across my face... And the scream at me that followed.

"DENMARK WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" I looked back (my head literally having been turned to the right by the slap) in surprise to see a sight I had never thought I'd ever experience, Norway in tears. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! RUSSIA?! THAT PSYCHOPATH IS PROBABLY WAITING THIS EXACT SECOND TO GET TO KILL YOU!-" I looked behind him to see Iceland pulling him back with Sweden and Finland beside him, Sweden's expression was unreadable while the other's were filled with sadness. "Brother calm down, he's got enough issues as it is now" Ice reasoned pushing the word 'brother' in for once to calm him.

"But Dane, he has a point. What WERE you thinking? Surely there are a thousand other ways to go about this" The 'teenager' looked me in the eyes while still holding his brother back. I took another deep breath and forced on a sad and weak smile. "We all now that's not true Icey... It's the best way for the best outcome for everyone"

This time poor Finland stepped forward. "It's not the best for everyone if you're not included, Ta. You don't have to do this" I shook my head at that statement. "I don't think I'm the one that's deserving of any better and it's already done. Russia said we only had five minutes to say goodbye, please don't make them sad" I looked over everyone at Sweden to see the tall nation still not utter a word, looking away darkly.

"What about you Sverige?" I joked one last time bitter sweetly. "Now you at least don't have to deal with me anymore" But I tensed up when the nation I had known most of my life, that I had both went to war with and war against, that had never showed me weakness or pity, that I saw as my most powerful brother, having tears of sorrow in the corner of his eyes. "Y'u r'ally are s'up'd" It took me a few long seconds to register what happened next, he had pulled me into a warm but broken embrace. He had realized that this is probably the last goodbye... And the others were broken as well when the last bit of hope seemed to leave them.

I had always hoped that even just once before I died that the Nordics would actually do something to reassure me that they at least the tiniest bit loved me, that they forgive me, that they don't actually mean to make me feel like air... I always thought it was just a stupid dream, but then when I felt them all hug me it was enough to fulfill my sad excuse of an existence. It was indeed the best way to go out.


End file.
